Moon, Star and Sun
by Baekkey Girlz
Summary: Bulan dan Bintang selalu bersama di malam hari mereka beranggapan bahwa Matahari adalah penghalang bagi kebersamaan mereka, awalnya Sulli sangat senang karena Sehun menganggap Sulli adalah Bulan namun naas, pada akhirnya dialah yang menjadi Matahari buat Sehun.


**Author** : Dellockey (Lollickey97)  
**Tittle** : Moon,Star and Sun  
**Cast ** : Oh Sehun (EXO) , Sulli (Fx) dan Krystal (Fx)  
**Genre** : Romance, angst  
**Rating** : T  
**Length** : Ficlet

Annyeong haseyo ^^ ini FF pertama saya lohhh… (pertama ngirim dimari maksudnya ehehehe) biasanya saya menulis FF yang bergenre Fantasi dan Comedy, jarang-jarang lorhh saya bikin FF bergenre Romance + Sad heheheeh *ga ada yang nanya thor* yaudinlah, kalau begitu ehe ehe ehe silahkan dibaca monggo !

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di sebuah taman seraya membaca sebuah buku kelihatannya buku itu sangat menarik sekali sehingga membuat gadis itu tidak menyadari ada seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.  
"YA! Sulli ! kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku? Kau payah !". Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya tanda bahwa saat ini dia kelihatan kesal dengan Sulli.  
Sulli terkesiap "Oh..hehehehe mianhaeyo Sehun".  
"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu".  
"Apa?".  
"Taraaaaa!".

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk bintang dan menyerahkannya kepada Sulli, Sulli yang sangat suka dengan aksesoris seperti itu tersenyum senang.  
"Gomapta Sehun…ini kalung yang indah".

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sulli dan Sehun selalu jalan bersama setiap pulang sekolah, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih melainkan sahabat, Sulli dan Sehun selalu bermain bersama semenjak sekolah dasar kelas 5 Se Hun dulu anaknya sulit bersosialisasi dan pemalu sedangkan Sulli, dia anaknya gampang bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan dan sangat mudah untuk diajak bergaul dan semenjak Sehun berteman dekat dengan Sulli dia menjadi anak yang ceria dan tidak pendiam lagi.

"Tentang kalung itu…aku ingin kau menjaganya". Ucap Shun mencoba memecahkan keheningan.  
Sulli tersenyum "Arraseo,aku akan menjaganya oh ya kalungmu berbentuk apa?".  
"Bulan….bulan dan bintang selalu bersama di malam hari, aku ingin kita seperti itu walaupun ada Matahari selalu menjadi penghalang bagi bulan dan bintang… aku ingin kita tetap bersama".

"Kenapa kau berfikir kalau matahari adalah penghalang?".  
"Jatah Bulan dan Bintang adalah malam hari sedangkan Matahari dari pagi hingga sore hari… Aku kan ingin bersama Bintang setiap hari tidak harus setiap malam hari".  
"Oh…."  
"Sulli…ingin kuberitahukan sesuatu?".  
"Apa?".  
"Aku menyukai Krystal".

DEG.

Saat mendengar kalimat itu, hati Sulli terasa sakit, tepatnya di bagian sebelah kiri apakah ini sebuah tanda bahwa ia sedang cemburu?.

"Benarkah? Wah uri Sehun udah besar ternyata hehehe".  
"Hehehehe menurutmu Krystal bagaimana?".  
Sulli tersenyum simpul "Sangat cocock untukmu, dia cantik…sehingga membuat Oh Sehun bisa jatuh cinta dengannya".

_Dan Aku hanya seorang gadis yang jelek._

Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Sulli "Kau ini…aku bukan menilai seseorang dari fisiknya tapi dari sifatnya..dia gadis yang sangat baik, dia selalu menolongku ketika aku sedang dilanda masalah , walaupun hanya di lingkungan perpustakaan tapi setelah mengenalnya lebih dekat ternyata dia gadis yang menarik dan sangat enak diajak bicara".

_Apa menurutmu aku tidak enak untuk diajak bicara?._

"Kapan kalian mulai saling mengenal?".

"Semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu".

"Oh…".

"Sulli kudengar kau satu klub basket dengan dia kan?".

Sulli mengangguk " Iya, kenapa?".

"Maukah kau membantuku?".

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sulli duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak di pinggir Lapangan Basket, ia sedang menunggu seseorang, lebih tepatnya sedang menunggu Krystal saat dia menoleh ke sana-ke mari ternyata ia mendapati Krystal tengah berjalan menuju bangku panjang yang Sulli duduki.

"Krystal! Kebetulan sekali ! aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu".

"Ah..Sulli ada apa?".

"Ini….Sehun memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu, dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyerahkannya padamu maafkan dia ya". Sulli menyodorkan sebuah tiket nonton film ke Krystal.

"Tiket nonton Film? Wah, terima kasih".

Sulli tersenyum dibuat-buat "Dia bilang dia akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti".

Krystal mengangguk "Gomawo….".

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Setelah menyerahkan tiket itui, Sulli memilih untuk kembali ke rumahnya dia berjalan kaki seorang diri dengan tatapan setengah melamun, kemudian ia terhenti di sebuah toko yang menjual banyak aksesoris,kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah kalung berbentuk Matahari dan ia terpikir akan sesuatu.

_Kurasa aku membutuhkan itu._

Setelah keluar dari toko tersebut Sulli kembali melangkahkan kakinya, minat untuk pulang kerumahnya ia batalkan sekarang ia ingin menikmati hembusan angin di taman favoritnya, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang, bingung akan perasaannya dengan Sehun tak biasanya ia seperti ini kesal melihat Sehun berjalan berdua dengan gadis lain selain dirinya.  
_  
Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?._

Saat hendak menuju bangku panjang tempat favoritnya untuk duduk menyendiri, ia tidak sengaja melihat Sehun dengan seragamnya yang lengkap dan Krystal yang berada di sampingnya, mereka terlihat sangatlah mesra seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Krystal..aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu".

Samar-samar Sulli mendengar perkataan Sehun, Sulli bersembunyi di balik pohon dan melekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar perkataan Sehun lebih lanjut.

"Saranghae Krystal".

DEG.

Dada Sulli kembali sakit , tak terasa ia telah menjatuhkan bulir-bulir bening dari matanya ia berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Krystal yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Di sela-sela tangisannya ia berkata di dalam hati _Maafkan aku karena mencintaimu Oh Sehun._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sulli menjadi gadis yang pemurung bahkan di sekolah ia lebih banyak diam, ia mulai menjauhi Sehun, takut…takut akan persaannya yang selalu meminta lebih dan harapan pada Oh Sehun.

Sehun terlihat bingung melihat gelagat Sulli yang aneh hari-hari ini, penasaran akan sifat Sulli yang berubah ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sulli dari belakang.

Sementara Sulli berada di belakang sekolah untuk menemui Krystal entah apa yang akan direncanakannya tapi, sepertinya pembicaraannya dengan Krystal kali ini benar-benar serius.  
Krystal beralan dengan senyumnay yang indah kea rah Sulli dan menyapanya.

"Hai Sulli, ada apa kau….".

Secaratiba-tiba Sulli langsung menjambak rambut Krystal dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ke belakang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan seorang anak perempuan Sehun makin mempercepat langkahnya, ia sangat mengenal suara anak perempuan itu. Dan saat mendobrak pintu gudang yang berada di taman belakang ia mendapati Krystal yang tengah dijambak-jambak oleh Sulli.

Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya, ia melihat Sulli sahabatnya sendiri tega menjabak rambut seorang kekasih dari sahabatnya. Sehun menghampiri Sulli kemudian menampar pipi gadis itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? !" Teriak Sehun.

Sulli memegang pipi kirinya yang Sehun tampar tadi, Sulli menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. Sehun semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu perbuat.

"PERGI KAU ! MULAI SEKARANG KAU BUKAN TEMANKU !".

Sulli menghela nafasnya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan gudang itu, dia bergumam kecil namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun.

_Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun._

Sehun mematung di tempat setelah mendengar perkataan Sulli.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Semenjak insiden itu, Sehun dan Sulli benar-benar sama sekali tidak saling berbicara sedikitpun Sehun mulai mengacuhkan Sulli bgitu juga sebaliknya.

Sulli mendatangi kelas Krystal , kali ini ia mencoba untuk tersenyum ramah. Melihat kedatangan Sulli Krystal sedikit tegang dan ketakutan.

"Tenang saja..aku kemari sebagai seorang teman".

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?".

"Ikut aku..".

"Tidak mau..".

"Jika kau takut aku melakukan tindakan kriminal lagi kau tinggal menghubungiku ke kantor polisi".

"Pegang kata-katamu !".

Sulli tersenyum lembut "Temui aku di Taman biasa tempat kau dan Sehun berdua, tolong rahasiakan ini darinya".

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sulli menunggu kehadiran Krystal di bangku panjang tempat favoritnya duduk. Krystal yang melihat sosok Sulli yang sedang duduk dengan perasaan takut menghampirinya.

"Hai Sulli" sapanya.

Sulli tersenyum ramah, kali ini dengan senyuman sorang teman , senyuman yang biasanya ia tunjukkan kepada Sehun sahabatnya.

"Hai Krystal..".

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakana padaku?".

"Begini…sebelumnya aku minta maaf kepadamu karena ulahku saat itu kau tahu itu adalah diluar kesadaranku sebenarnya aku tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melukaimu maafkan aku..".

"Sudahlah..yang lalu biarlah berlalu".

_Kau adalah gadis yang baik dan aku yakin Sehun sangat bahagia jika bersamamu._

"Gomawo Krystal kau gadis yang sangat baik".

"Ah..bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya kenapa saat itu kau menyakitiku apa aku pernah membuat suatu kesalahan padamu?".

Sulli menggeleng "Tidak..tidak sama sekali… saat itu aku sedang kesal karena dirimu bisa mendapatkan Sehun".

Krystal terkesiap "Jadi..kau menyukai..".

"Iya aku menyukainya dan kurasa inilah saatnya".

Sulli melepaskan kalung yang ia gunakan dan memberikannya pada Krystal "Ini adalah pemberian Sehun, seharusnya kaulah yang pantas untuk mendapatkan kalung ini karena Bulan dan Bintang tidak dapat dipisahkan dengan cara apapun dan aku yakin..ini terletak pada diri kalian..".

"Tidak Sulli..kalulah yang pantas untuk..".

"Aniyo Krystal…kau mencintai Sehun dan Sehun mencintaimu kurasa kaulah yang pantas mendapatkannya, tenang saja aku sudah mendapat bagianku kok hehehehe".

"Bagianmu? Apa?".

"Kalung Matahari…".

_Matahari hanyalah sebuah penghalang bagi insan yang saling mencintai._

"Krystaaaalll!".

Krystal dan Sulli menoleh secara bersamaan, Krystal terkejut begitu juga dengan Sulli ketika mereka mendapati Sehun tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka..tidak ! lebih tepatnya menghampiri Oh Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak disakiti lagi dengannya kan?". Tanya Krystal bertubi-tubi , Sulli sangatlah sakit mendengar perkataan Sehun yang kelihatan menyindir itu.

Sehun menatap tajam kea rah Sulli "Hey..kau tidak melukai Krystalku kan?".

Sesak. Itulah yang Sulli rasakan dengan teganya ia berkata seperti itu, Sulli mencoba tersenyum ramah menanggapinya.

"Tenag saja..kawan lama..aku tidak melukai kekasihmu tanya saja padanya".

"Cih… kau tidak apa-apa kan Krystal?".

"Oppa..aku tidak apa-apa, kau terlalu berlebihan".

Sulli tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka sebelum ia meninggalkan Sehun dan Krystal bisa dibilang ini adalah senyuman terakhir untuk mereka sebelum Sulli akan pindah ke Jepang dan menetap disana untuk selamanya.

"Sulliii..! Ayoo…!".

Kakak Sulli yang bernama Luna melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sulli dari dalam mobil, Sulli tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan kakaknya itu.

Sulli berlari kecil menghampiri mobil itu , kemudian berbalik mengahdap Sehun dan Krystal yang tengah berpelukan.

_Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, aku menyayangi kalian Bulan, Bintang tak selamanya Matahari menjadi penghalang bagi kalian, Matahari suatu saat nanti juga akan menjadi penyatu cinta kalian.  
_**  
KKKKKEEEUUUTTTTTTT***

~ohohoho akhirnya kelar juga nih FF , saya membutuhkan komentar dan kritikan para readers lorhh…hahaha.

Don't forget to Review yow… aha aha-aha

saranghae yeorobun 3 


End file.
